La Última Lechuza De Lily
by Criis.M
Summary: One Shot. Scorpius nunca pensó que esa navidd recibiría un regalo de parte de la chica de sus sueños.


**La Cuarta Lechuza De Lily**

**Por: Criis.M**

**One Shot**

Todavía no podía creer como alguien podía ser tan encantadora, tan hermosa y tan… Despistada.

Sí, definitivamente esa chica tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Bueno, tenía la extraña costumbre de observarla todo el tiempo, de seguir sus pasos escondido en las sombras con el profundo anhelo de dirigirle unas palabras, mas sabía que era imposible.

¿Por qué?

El pasado es un agrio enemigo.

Además, los dos eran diferentes. No es que había hablado con ella, no, nunca se había atrevido. Simplemente lo había notado quizás por el hecho de ser ella quien era y él quien era: el hijo del traidor Draco Malfoy. La reputación de su padre lo precedía aún después de muchos años de la guerra, y en circunstancias como esas odiaba la profunda fidelidad que sus antepasados le profesaban a la sangre pura, tachándolo como un ser carente de sentimiento alguno.

Pero la verdad es que todo aquello era incorrecto. Todo lo decía, simplemente que su antojado corazón parecía no querer prestar atención a los "peros" y "porqués"

Botó el humo de cigarrillo y suspiró. El frío de la época le gustaba, porque tenía esa vaga sensación de que también enfriaba los sentimientos que su obstinado corazón no quería olvidar y lo peor es que no había nada que olvidar, porque los recuerdos eran nulos, el contacto entre él y su damisela en peligro era simplemente nulo. No existía. Sólo un casual cruce entre los pasillos, unos contados encuentros en la biblioteca y ya. Nada más. Era frustrante. Y aún más frustrante era la latente necesidad de querer hacer algo, de querer intentar algo con ella pero el miedo era otro amargo enemigo.

¿Miedo de qué?

Miedo a ser rechazado por quien era, por lo que su apellido representaba en el mundo.

Le gustaba frecuentar la lechucería. Para unos era un sitio asqueroso, pero para él era el sitio más solitario del antiguo castillo. Estaba recostado de la amplia ventana, fumando un cigarrillo mientras su mente pensaba en la pelirroja más excéntrica que había visto. Lily Potter.

Sí, estaba enamorado. ¡Joder, no lo iba a ocultar más! Le encantaba esa niña, era tan… diferente. Había algo en ella que lo atraía sumamente y lo hechizaba, definitivamente esa pelirroja pecosa era una bruja, porque su más potente hechizo le había caído justamente a él, desquiciándolo por completo. ¡Merlín si hasta todo poético estaba! Bueno, eso no era tan extraño. Siempre había sido un romántico empedernido solo que no lo compartía con nadie, su reputación de insensible caería al suelo instantáneamente.

Se giró cuando ruidos de pasos llegaron a sus oídos, observó a una chica ingresar en la lechucería con una tremenda caja blanca llena de regalos que tapaba su rostro. La agitada muchacha dejó caer la caja a sus pies con un agotado suspiro, y el corazón de nuestro valiente rubio se detuvo al ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos parada a tan sólo unos escasos metros de distancia. Paralizado por el miedo, se quedó ahí mirando fijamente cada movimiento de la pelirroja pecosa, que con una mirada decidida se giró hacia un cuarteto de búhos que descansaban a lo alto del techo y la miraban de vuelta decididos también, pero a no moverse.

-¡Oh vamos! – se quejó Lily con tono de súplica. Las lechuzas no se movieron ni un palmo – Vale, mandé un exceso de regalos la vez pasada, y también sé que no me quieren ver ni en pintura pero…- ¿Porqué le daba explicaciones a esos pajarracos? Se preguntó Scorpius viéndola embelesado. - ¡Esto es importante! Son los regalos de navidad.

Nada.

-Mphm… Sabía que esto iba a pasar…- dijo nuevamente la pelirroja, entonces se giró hacia el lado derecho de su túnica y comenzó a hurgar en el bolsillo. Sacó un montón de listones de colores, varias piedras, un sapito que se fue saltando hacia el frío de la mañana y luego una bolsita de dulces con un triunfante: ¡Ajá! – También les traje regalos a ustedes…- exclamó con una ancha sonrisa y extendiendo su mano llena de dulces hacia las tozudas aves, las cuáles, después de pensárselo bien, vencidas por el hambre, bajaron y comieron los deliciosos dulces de la pelirroja, que contenta se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio y observó a las aves con una tonta sonrisa en su cara. – Bueno, no pueden quejarse – les decía – gasté una fortuna en esos dulces. – las aves chillaron complacidas, Lily rió y ese sonido fue para el silencioso espectador el canto de una musa, o aún peor, el sonido del amor. Cuando las aves acabaron, Lily sonrió gustosa y extendiendo una mano rosada hacia la caja grande, sacó un regalo envuelto torpemente con un listón morado fuerte.- ¡Esto es para la abuela Molly! – le dijo a la lechuza gris que la miró con una mueca cansina. - ¡Vamos Struddle! No es tan pesado como el del año pasado – el ave no pareció tan convencida, pero aún así tomó el regalo entre sus patas y salió volando por la ventana, justamente al lado del rubio que ni siquiera se movió.

Lily sacó un segundo regalo de la caja, éste estaba un poco mejor envuelto, y era de un color azul claro, la chica sonrió con añoranza cuando lo tomó, luego se dirigió al ave rojiza:

-Éste es para mamá. – el ave casi asintiendo, tomó el regalo y siguió la estela invisible de su anterior compañero. Por último, la pelirroja sacó un regalo envuelto en papel color verde esmeralda, Scorpius no tenía que ser bueno en aritmancia para saber que ese regalo pertenecía a Harry Potter. Entonces, salió la tercera ave con el tercer regalo.

-¿No le entregarás un regalo a la última lechuza? – Lily con un respingo asustado, se giró y observó al escondido espectador con las mejillas sonrosadas de pena. Scorpius trató de mostrar una sonrisa apaciguadora, pero creía que le había salido algo así como una mueca.

- La verdad es que no sé qué regalo encomendarle…- acarició la cabecita de la lechuza blanca que ululó complacida ante el contacto cariñoso; Scorpius deseó ser la pequeña lechuza.

-No pretendía espiarte…- se disculpó Scorpius atropelladamente – estaba aquí antes de que llegaras, y no pude evitar quedarme a ver qué hacías… Lo lamento. – ella continuó acariciando a la lechuza y Scorpius se preguntó si habría escuchado sus patéticas disculpas, entonces ella habló con voz calmada.

- ¿Viniste a enviar algún regalo?

-No, no acostumbro a comprar regalos…- indicó algo apenado. Lily lo miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Scorpius carraspeó incómodo – tampoco tengo muchos amigos a los cuales mandar un regalo así que… - de repente se molestó. Y tratando de descargar su ira con algo, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó más de lo debido con la punta de sus lustrosos zapatos de diseñador.

De repente, Lily se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él con pasos paulatinos. Scorpius sintió su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho, no podía evitar mirarla como si ella fuese un ángel de navidad que venía a consolarlo de su triste soledad. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, la chica tomó sus frías y pálidas manos entre las suyas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes las manos heladas…- comentó con voz suave. Él era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sólo la miraba como un baboso enamorado, sin poder creer que ella estaba allí, frente a él sonriéndole y tratando en vano de calentar sus frías manos entre la idílica suavidad de las suyas.

- Me gusta el frío…- fue lo único decente que salió de su boca. Ella lo miró con ojos sonrientes.

-Tienes unas manos muy protectoras…- él frunció el seño ante su comentario, y capturado por ella y toda su esencia, observó las manos de ambos unidas en un apretado abrazo.

- ¿Manos protectoras? – repitió sin entender. Ella asintió.

- Me refiero a que son grandes y masculinas. Hechas como para compartir y proteger. Tienes unas bonitas manos. – Scorpius nunca pensó que alguien le diría eso. En realidad ni él mismo había reparado en las cualidades positivas de sus manos, nunca le había importado, pero ahora que Lily lo mencionaba decidió que tenía razón e intrigado por saber cómo era la mano femenina y darle un halago de vuelta, tomó la delicada mano de Lily y la colocó palma con palma contra la suya elevándolas un poco en el aire para examinarlas mejor.

Los dedos de Scorpius eran más largos y gruesos, la mano de Lily era pequeña no tan frágil como hubiera pensado, sino fuerte, delicadas y hechas para proteger. Pensó que sus manos se veían bonitas juntas y la palidez de su propia piel hacía un buen contraste con la piel sonrosada de ella.

_-__Manos que sois de la Vida, manos que sois del Ensueño; que disteis toda belleza que toda belleza os dieron; tan vivas como dos almas, tan blancas como de muerto, tan suaves que se diría acariciar un recuerdo; vasos de los elixires los filtros y los venenos; ¡manos que me disteis gloria manos que me disteis miedo! Con finos dedos tomasteis la ardiente flor de mi cuerpo… Manos que vais enjoyadas del rubí de mi deseo, la perla de mi tristeza, y el diamante de mi beso: ¡llevad a la fosa misma un pétalo de mi cuerpo! Manos que sois de la Vida, manos que sois del Ensueño. _– recitó Scorpius un viejo poema que repetidas veces había oído de su madre y que le gustaba particularmente porque se adaptaba muy bien al momento presente. Entonces hizo algo de lo cual se arrepintió poco después. Acercó la mano de la pelirroja a su boca y depositó un casto beso en el dorso, luego pasó su pulgar en el mismo lugar, en una tierna caricia que provocó que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un fuerte tono rojo. – Que pase muy buenos días señorita Potter. Espero que el destino que le dé a su última lechuza sea muy provechoso…- soltó su mano con el dolor de su alma, y con una principesca reverencia, se alejó de ella y de la lechucería con pasos lentos, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se iba a dirigir.

Lily se quedó plantada en el mismo lugar viendo la figura de Scorpius Malfoy desaparecerse ante sus ojos por el frío invierno y entonces pensó que ese chico necesitaba un regalo en esa navidad, y supo el próximo destino cercano que tomaría su cuarta y última lechuza.

Era el último día que Scorpius pasaría en el castillo. Estaba contento, iría a Londres a ver a su familia y a los dos nuevos integrantes en pañales. Ya deseaba ver a su padre lidiando con los rubios gemelos en medio de la noche con teteros y demás objetos infantiles.

Se encontraba en el gran comedor tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras leía las noticias del Profeta. De repente, el ruido del correo lo hizo desconcentrarse, se giró y observó al montón de lechuzas ingresar al gran comedor, entonces distinguió a una en particular, una pequeña lechuza blanca se acercaba hacia él. Con el corazón a mil, recibió a la lechuza en su mesa, ésta traía un paquete de color rojo con un listón verde sellándolo. Con manos temblorosas, desató el presente de las patas del animal y le tendió algo de dulce. Con un amistoso picoteo el animal se despidió dejando en sus manos el regalo de color rojo y verde. Lanzó una mirada hacia la mesa de Griffyndor para buscar a cierta pelirroja, pero no la consiguió. Agitado por saber qué contenía la caja, salió rápidamente hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a su habitación, destapó el regalo. Tomó la carta que se encontraba encima de la envoltura y la abrió.

"_Espero que haya sido provechoso el destino de mi cuarta y última lechuza, con cariño_

_Lily Potter_

_PD: Todos merecen recibir un regalo en navidad, incluso un poeta como tú, Scorpius Malfoy. "_

Sonriendo como un tonto, tomó la envoltura y la abrió encontrando un pergamino, al desenrollarlo observó con sorpresa un dibujo de él mismo en la lechucería, apoyado en el marco de la ventana y mirando hacia el frío horizonte. El dibujo era perfecto, una copia perfecta de él mismo con su traje negro y su cabello rubio siendo acariciado por el viento, a sus pies se encontraba la pequeña lechuza blanca que le había entregado el hermoso regalo, y en un costado inferior de la pintura se hallaba escrito el nombre de su amada por su propio puño y letra y supo que ese hermoso cuadro estaría exhibido en la pared principal de su habitación eternamente, recordándole que alguien especial se acordó de él en una fría navidad.

**FIN**

**¡Vaya! Sé lo que dirán, Cris la navidad ya pasó. Si, lo sé. Pero es que… no pude contenerme. El fic salió de la nada y mis manos iban tan emocionadas que me daba pena detenerlas. Debo decir que de todos, éste es mi favorito. Me gustó mucho como quedó, quedé sumamente complacida. Quise tomar esa personalidad taciturna y solitaria porque creo que no la había usado en Scorpius, además tengo la leve sospecha que a todas les gusta el taciturno Scorp, y creo que les gustará. En cuánto a Lily, pues, siempre he creído que es una persona soñadora y super despistada, le di unos toques de Luna en cuanto a sus respuestas y algunas manías de su personalidad. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos y gracias por leerme. ¡Sé que es una ardua tarea!u.u **

**Besos, Cris. **


End file.
